All I gotta do is take care of the brat?
by GirlAnimePrincess
Summary: Sounds easy enough. But why me? The great and gorgeous Kyuubi no Kitsune? Oh well, whatever. Now I just gotta figure out how to do it. I mean really! How am I supposed to take care of a kid with a ramen obsession?


the figures sat in their dark thrones, towering over a woman lying unconcious on the ground.

She was wearing a dark red short sleeved short kimono with a black long sleeved shirt underneath. The sleeves were rather loose and went down to her elbow. She had black leggings and black sandals. She had extremely red long hair and fox ears, as well as nine tails.

She was the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Why was she brought here?" asked the newest of them. He directed the question at the leader, Who's throne was the highest of the 12. He did not answer, So the young one decided to wait and see what would happen. After a few minutes she stirred. Suddenly standing up bright and alert, she looked around the room. "Where am I?" asked Kyuubi.

"You are at the gateway to the afterlife, a place one such as you was never meant to be." answered the highest. "Why was I brought before the council?I am a demon and therefore not likely to be allowed into heaven." asked Kyuubi. She had figured that if she was in the gateway, then this must be where those who were dead were judged by the council.

"We have a proposition for you. In every lifetime except for some exceptions, Your previous container Uzumaki Naruto remained in a good outlook on life, rarely taking the path of hate against Konoha; Almost always determined to become its leader and rule well and fair. Due to this we have decided to reward him, and we are willing to give you a second chance too. As you have probably realized you came here when your specific Naruto died fighting his former teamate, taking you with him. Our proposition is this: You will take care of Naruto as a child, and if you manage to change his fate, then you will be allowed to remain among the living and regain your full power. If you fail in your task or die before it can be completed, then you shall return here and we shall judge you for your deeds, whether they be good or bad." He said. Kyuubi thought about this, it seemed to be a good deal; get brought back to life, take care of the brat, get her powers back and she's on top of the world! "At what time would I be brought back? I'd rather avoid changing diapers." She said with a grimace. A few of the younger ones chuckled a bit, but she paid them no attention. "You would be brought to around when he gets an appartment of his own. The exact date would be his birthday." She thought about this, she would have to help him get rid of the mobs against him. "How much of my own chakra would I have? I would probably not be able to remain undetected for long if I have a full nine tails worth." She asked. At this he held up a small red orb. 8 of her tails starting going to it, and she could see the chakra from them syphoning into the orb. When it was done, she had only one tail left, and she was feeling considerably drained.

"Now you have the equivalant of one tail of chakra, the same as the Ichibi. This will make it easier to hide your true status." he said, putting the orb down on a small pillow. "Alright, I have two more questions, What will happen to the me in the seal? and when will it end?"she said, checking her now only one tail a bit. "Instead of completely sealing you into the boy's mindscape, the eight tails in the orb will be sealed, leaving you as you are now. He will still be able to call on it, but it will still be your chakra and you shall decide if he can use it. As for the second question, it ends when we decide that his fate has been changed for the better from what normally happens across all dimensions. So I can not give you an exact date when it will end." he answered. She thought about this for a minute. So it would be similar to when she was in the seal, with him being able to draw on her chakra. Since he never used more then 4-5 tails except that once against the one who thought himself god, no one would really notice the difference. Not knowing when it would end was a bit troubling, but she could get over it. With that in mind she stood up, "I accept." she said staring straight at the leader of the council. "Very well." he said raising a hand. Kyuubi noticed that it was getting slightly darker, harder to see. when she looked at herself she barely contained a jump at seeing her hands disappear before her feet, then the rest of her. "Oh, By the way, you shall have to come up with a name." said the Council Elder as parting words. She quickly nodded before losing conciousness, completely disappearing.

"Was it a wise idea to employ the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kami-sama? She is afterall, the most powerful bijuu and the Lady of Hell for a reason." said one of the members. After the kyuubi left the lights were turned on again and they could finally see better. Kami turned toward her, "And who else would truly do the job? Minato is busy in another Dimension and Kushina is grounded for pranking an old classmate who brought back her nickname." he said, then continued exiting the meeting room.

Kyuubi woke up in an alley. Getting up, she realized several things. A. She did not have her ears and tail(Gah how quickly she got used to having only one tail!), B. the entrance to the street was very bright and loud, and C. even above the noise of the festival she could hear yelling as some drunks chased after a little blonde blur. Thinking quickly she rushed out and got in front of them. Little Naruto bumped into her while not paying attention and fell on the ground. The men caught up and started glaring at him while he was looking up fearfully, expecting to be yelled at from her too. Seeing her do nothing one of the men started moving towards naruto. Grabbing him up and shaking him, he yelled, "You little demon brat! Look what you did! Not only did you assault me and ruin my date! You made me have to chase you to give you proper punishment! And now you've assaulted a lady, too? Why I aughta-" he said while starting to choke poor Naruto, When Kyuubi walked up calmly to him. expecting to be thanked for taking care of the demon brat for her, he was completely caught off guard when instead she socked as big a punch as she could without breaking bones. Suprised, He was knocked a few feet back, dropping Naruto. "Now why did'ja do that miss? I was gonna take care of him fine." he said, nursing his jaw. Kyuubi smirked, "No you weren't, you were gonna kill him! How am I supposed to adopt him if you idiots kill him?" said Kyuubi, dropping into a combat pose of her own creation. It wouldn't be as effective without tails, but even so it would still be plenty to beat these drunks. Seeing she was serious, the least drunk of them stood forward and tryed to warn her, "Miss you might want to rethink that decision, that's the demon brat and he is worth staying away from." he said. At this she laughed, "If you think this little kid is a demon then what are you going to do when you face the real thing?" she said leaking out just a hint of KI. The drunks immediately paled and started slowly going away, making pitiful excuses. Some people from the street had started watching the drama after she punched him, now they abruptly turned and went their way, Whatever happened next wasn't worth watching.

Seeing that all her opponents had fled, Kyuubi stopped leaking KI, and turned to look at Naruto. Dang, She had forgotten about him and then released KI? Stupid Stupid Stupid! He's just a kid! While she was beating herself up in her mind, Naruto walked over and grabbed her dress, "Miss, how did you do that? That was awesome!" he said, eyes sparkling at the thought of a Handsome Hero Ninja(Think Tamaki from OHSHC but naruto-fy him) defeating Evil Enemy Ninjas then coming back to a Happy Konoha Festivul just for him!

Seeing his eyes sparkle that way told her immediately what he was thinking about. She didnt spend almost 2 decades in his stomach for nothing!"Teach you how to do what, Kit?" she said, starting to walk off a bit. He immediately ran up beside her "Beat up bad guys like that! That was awesome! You just glared at him and he nearly pee'd his pants!" he said, waving his hands with a bit of sound effects. Kyuubi was sure that if anyone would listen he would embellish it with more "bad guys" and explosions. "Maybe when your older Kit," she said slowly heading towards the only place she knew would not turn him away. Much as she detested the broth and noodles, Ichiraku's was the only place that would actually serve him fairly. But this time he was not allowed to get addicted to it. Period.

After a few minutes of not-so-subtly following her, Naruto came up beside her, quiet for a few minutes, then . . . "Where are we going?" asked Naruto, "WE aren't going anywhere, I am going to get something to eat, you are following me without my permission." she said. At this it was like a dam burst, he was talking so much._Just a few more minutes then we're there! Come on dont break down and kill him or your never going to get your tails back!_ Eventually they got to the restuarant. Sitting down, she noticed that Naruto was having trouble reaching the seat with his short 4 year old body. So she reached over and picked him up by the neck of his shirt like a cat. She deadpanned. "Your short, Kit." she said as she dropped him lightly onto the chair. Protesting, he sat up and looked at her. "Where are we?" he asked. At this her head banged on the table. "We're at a restuarant." she said, annoyed that because he was so young she would have to teach him, too. And when he was old enough she would have to make sure that he wasn't sabotoged at the academy this time. the best way to do that would be to teach him herself before the academy and after class.

At this point the restuarant owner came over. Suprised by the blonde kid at his stall next to a red haired woman who looked lost in thought, the first thing he thought was _"Kushina? No, She's dead. Just a similarity then?" _ Going over to get their order, he went first to the woman.

"Hello, Welcome to Ichiraku's! May I take your order?" He said, "Yeah, I'll have a beef ramen and the kit here will have a Miso." she said after a few seconds, snapping out of whatever she was thinking about. Nodding, he went over to prepare their meals. _the lady may not be Kushina, but that kid sure does look like Minato._ He thought with a bit of nostolgia.

Meanwhile Kyuubi was planning out how she was going to be allowed to adopt naruto, since that would be the easiest way to take care of him. She was going to have to make up a name, Kurama was known to be a name of the kyuubi to those who knew a lot, like the Sandaime Hokage, also known as the Professor.

At this point the restuarant owner brought over their meals. Broken out of her thoughts by the smell of broth, she reached over and grabbed some chopsticks, getting some for Naruto because he couldnt reach them. Starting to eat, she noticed the old man giving her glances. Teuchi, if she remembered his name correctly. the next time he did so she gave him a look back that said _is there something you want to ask?_ . He turned away, and she thought that was a no unti he came over. Naruto didnt even pay attention to the exchange, so absorbed in his delicious noodles. Eventually Teuchi came over. "You look like someone I used to know. Do you know a Kushina?" he said a bit quietly so that Naruto wouldnt hear. Swallowing her noodles she looked at him, "You could say that we were aquaintences, yes" she said calmly. Sensing her unwillingness to talk more, he went to go attend to the other custamers. _Ah Kushina, this was your favorite place to eat too, wasnt it? more then twenty years stuck in noodle loving jinchuuriki. Mito, Kushina, Naruto, Now I have to watch the last one while looking like the second. _Drinking the rest of her broth, she got up to leave. Noticing her get up, Naruto paused his eating. "Where are you going?" he asked, "To find a hotel or something, I dont particularly have a place to stay yet" she answered. "What about me? What if those men come back or something?" he asked getting a bit worried, she rescues him, feeds him, then leaves him? "Don't worry, I'm sure you can handle one night. I'll be back tommorrow anyway. I have to ask Hokage-Sama something." she said. he started to go back to his meal when he noticed something. How could he have forgotten? "Hey lady? What's your name?" he said, turning to look back at her. She was already walking off, but he saw her turn and answer "Kibuyu, Kibuyu Mikuna".


End file.
